Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow is a main character in The Hobbit Xover series. Originally the captain of the Black Pearl, Jack wishes revenge against his first Mate, Barbossa'' who led a mutiny to overthrow Jack as captain. However, will revenge ever save him? Jack is portrayed by Johnny Depp in the series. History Early life Jack Sparrow was once affiliated with the East India Trading Company. However, Jack refused to deal in humans and rebelled against Cutler Beckett. Beckett, in revenge, had the ''Black Pearl burnt down as well as scarring Jack with a "P" mark on his arm for life. However, in Davy Jones' Locker, the devil of the seas himself made a deal with Sparrow: His soul for the Black Pearl to be brought from the depths. However, being only a captain for two years, he was viciously mutinied upon by his first mate, Hector Barbossa, who became part of the Cursed Crew of the Black Pearl and banished Jack to Rumrunner's Island. However, Jack was able to escape with the help of rumrunners who came in smuggling rum in the Caribbean. Curse of the Black Pearl '' ''Dead Man's Chest At World's End Family * Edward Teague '''(father) * '''Unnamed mother * Jack (paternal uncle) * Grandmama (paternal grandmother) * Valerie (cousin) * Captain "Ace" Brannigan (uncle) * "Quick Draw" McFlemming (deceased great-aunt) * Hazel '''(aunt) * '''Mabeltrude the Violent Visionary (paternal second cousin) Relationships Family * Edward Teague - Father * Mother † * Jack - Uncle * Grandmama - Paternal Grandmother * Valerie - Cousin * Ace Brannigan - Uncle * Hazel - Aunt * Mabeltrude the Violent Visionary - Paternal Second Cousin Allies * Crew of the Black Pearl - Subordinates and Allies **Bilbo Baggins - Rescuee, Former Enemy turned Close Friend and Second Mate **Thorin Oakenshield - Former Partner **Elizabeth Swann - Rescuee and Former Enemy turned Ally, Close Friend, Teammate, and Savior **Will Turner - Temporary Enemy turned Close Friend and Former Teammate **Joshamee Gibbs - Friend and First Mate **Hector Barbossa - Former First Mate, Sworn Enemy, Attempted Killer, Victim turned Ally and Teammate **Pintel - Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate **Ragetti - Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate **Mr. Cotton and his Parrot **Anamaria - Former Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate * Brethren Court - Allies and Teammates **Ammand **Chevalle **Ching **Jocard **Sumbhajee Angria **Eduardo Villanueva * Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge - Former Captors Turned Allies **Scrum - Former Queen Anne's Revenge Teammate and Friend * Crew of the Flying Dutchman - Former Enemies and Former Captors turned Allies **Bootstrap Bill Turner - Friend Enemies *Davy Jones - Former Situational Ally turned Torturer, Kidnapper and Attempted Killer and Indirect Victim **The Kraken - Pursuer, Attempted Victim and Killer *Cursed crew - Former Teammates turned Enemies **Koehler **Twig *EITC ** Cutler Beckett - Former Employer turned Enemy, Former Kidnapper *British Royal Navy **James Norrington † - Enemy, Attempted Killer, Temporary Ally turned Enemy ** Ian Mercer *Crew of the Empress **Sao Feng **Lian **Park **Tai Huang Navigation Category:POTC Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Hobbit and Pirates: The Curse of the Black Pearl Characters Category:The Hobbit and Pirates: Dead Man's Chest Characters Category:The Hobbit and Pirates: At World's End Characters